Christmas Is All Around
by born-leverpooler
Summary: DavidOC pairing - After David has Natalie reassigned, he finds that he nees to hire out for a replacement. So he calls on Karen to help out, and what she gives him is NOT what he expected. R & R!
1. Chapter 1 The Replacement

**"CHRISTMAS IS ALL AROUND"  
chapter 1**

* * *

It was raining, a cloudy afternoon in December. An older man in his fifties is driving a small green car, one hand on the steering wheel and the other with its fingers drumming along to the radio's music. He glanced over at the young woman next to him, giving her a small proud smile. She looked over at him at that moment, smiling back. He'd always been proud of his daughter, his only daughter of all three children, everything she'd done in her life giving him more than good enough reasons. 

"Ya'll set? Got everythin' you'll need?" he asked, doing the fatherly thing and making one last inventory check.

"Yes. Everything's accounted for," she answered, her proper British accent contrasting greatly to her father's strong American (specifically Texan) one.

"Would ya like me to wait outside for ya? I could if ya wanted, just say the word," he offered.

"That's quite all right. Karen said she was going to come pick me up and take me out for lunch," she said.

"That's nice of her. That and getting ya this interview, she's a real peach!" he chuckled, making a left turn onto another street.

She nodded, resting her elbow on the door's armrest as she stared out the window.

"That new Billy Mack song sure is something, ain't it?" he said, waggling his left index finger about as if her were conducting the music.

"Yeah," she muttered, zoning out as she stared at the various scenes that were passed.

He pulled up to the gate of the mansion, leaning the window to announce them to the speaker box.

They were buzzed in, pulling up to the front door.

"Ya'll right?" he looked over at his daughter.

"Of course, no worries," she smiled back, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Dad."

She got out of the car, waving goodbye, then quickly taking cover under the awning over the front door. As the car pulled away and through the gates, the front door opened and an elderly woman stood in the doorway.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking over the young woman before her.

"My name's Clementine Warwick. I'm here for the interview," she explained.

"Ah yes, right this way. We've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2 Pretty Dresses & Schemes

**"Christmas Is All Around"  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

_Saturday afternoon, December 18.  
_

"Clem! Over here!" Karen waved her arm high above her head, easily catching Clementine's attention.

The two women got into the car and drove off, away from the Prime Minister Mansion.

"So… how'd it go?" Karen asked.

"Well, you're now looking at the new secretary under The Prime Minister of England. I start this Monday," Clementine said, an air of satisfaction in her voice.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Karen cried with absolute joy. "I told you they'd hire you! You're practically perfect for that job," she added, turning the steering wheel to get onto the next street. The rain had let up by now. "You in the mood for some shopping before we go to lunch?" she asked.

"Why not? I could buy some new clothes for the job," Clementine said, sighing quietly as she turned her head to stare out the window.

"Anything wrong?" Karen asked.

Clementine shook her head, inside wondering why everyone always asked her that question.

* * *

"Did we find someone?"

"Yes, Prime Minister, and she's a very qualified choice if I do say so myself," the assistant smiled.

David sighed quietly, looking down at his desk.

"Right. That'll be all. Thank you," he said, nodding for the assistant to take her leave.

He leaned back in his chair, averting his eyes to the ceiling.

_As long as I can stop thinking about Natalie… Love and politics just don't mix…_ he thought, desperately wanting a way to divert his mind from the woman's infectious personality.

* * *

"You were getting quite the looks in there, Clem," Karen said, nodding back towards the coffee house. A few young men were still craning their necks to get a look at Clementine.

"They're all idiots," Clementine said bluntly.

"Oh, come on! One of them looked pretty good!" Karen protested.

"You're married, dear," Clementine gently reminded her friend.

"That doesn't mean I can't look. It's just us girls after all, and girls are supposed to do that sort of thing."

"Well, you've got me there."

The two women walked along the sidewalk, occasionally sipping their coffee and they paused at different windows of the shops along their way. They did however go into one store, a dress shop to be exact.

"Oh! This one absolutely lovely!" Karen awed at the short blue spaghetti-strapped dress, blue being her favourite colour. "Oh! And that one for you, definitely!" she added, pointing at a dress that was on one of the mannequins.

It was a halter-styled black dress, running down to the floor so it dragged a little, and the back tied up like a corset with silky black ribbon.

"It is lovely," Clementine went in for a closer look, rubbing the soft material between her fingers. She looked at the price tag and couldn't help but smile. "And it's one sale, marked quite a bit I must say," she pondered.

"You should buy it. Spoil yourself!" Karen cheered her on.

"How much if yours?" she asked, nodding to the blue dress. "Hand it here, would you?" she said.

"Why?" Karen obliged, putting the dress on Clementine's free arm.

"Consider this a thank you for the job," she added.

"Oh, Clem, you're an absolute darling!" Karen beamed with joy, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet.

* * *

"Here's the applicant's new file you requested, Prime Minister."

"Ah yes, thank you."

David opened the manila folder as the assistant left, his eyes widening as he took in the full sight of his new secretary's mug shot.

"Good grief!" he groaned, a wave of worry spreading over his face. "I told Karen someone older, and I get this?" he muttered while still staring down at the picture of the young woman's face. _She does look a bit gloomy,_ he pondered, examining the photo more closely. But then stopped himself. "Nope! This is what I wanted to get rid of Natalie for! Damn it, I'm not going to be tempted," he said firmly, but quietly so no one would hear him talking in such a manner.

* * *

"Are you still dating that one chap? 'Michael' was it?" Karen asked casually.

"I dropped him," Clementine answered calming tossing her now empty coffee cup into the nearby trash bin.

"But why? He seemed nice!"

"He was an idiot. All men are idiots," Clementine thought for a moment. "Except my dad and brothers… I suppose," she added.

"Well I guess I can't make you settle. You'll find that someone. I couldn't have been happier when I met Harry for the first time," Karen said with a thoroughly pleased smile.

"We all can't be that lucky."

The two women found their way back to the car, laying their garment bags across the back seat, and then driving off to head back to Clementine's flat.

"You know… My brother is still a bachelor, and you're now single again…" Karen started to say.

"Don't go any further, dearie. We're not going to go there, thank you," Clementine put up her hands and turned her head with comical intention. "You've gotten me a job for him, and I'm not about to go date him," she declared. "I haven't even seen him in ages!"

"All right, all right, it was only a suggestion after all."

"It's not like I have anything against him. It's just I've tried inter-office dating and it was a disaster. Remember, I told you?"

"Oh, was that the chap with the annoying guffaw laugh?"

"The very same," Clementine rolled her eyes, almost shuddering at the thought of the former boyfriend.

"Here we are!" Karen announced, pulling up into from of Clementine's family's two-story flat. "I'll give you a ring tomorrow. We could go out again, that is if I can convince Harry to take the kids again," she said.

"Here's hoping," Clementine smiled, crossing her fingers. "Ta, Karen!" she waved goodbye, shutting the passenger door after retrieving her dress from the backseat, the car turning around and driving off down the street the way it had come.

As soon at Clementine had opened the door, she was immediately faced with her Aunt Vivi, her late mother's younger sister. Aunt Vivi was the sort of woman to which the phrase 'Act your age' meant nothing. She was as free-spirited and cheerful as a young All-American cheerleader. She even looked like the stereotypical cheerleader type: long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, hourglass figure… only add on about thirty more years and this was Aunt Vivi down to the 'T'.

"Poppit! 'Ello!" she greeted, hugging her niece and nearly squeezing the life out of her in the process. "Did you get it?" she asked upon releasing her.

Clementine nodded, although she regretted doing so because she was then taken back into her aunt's crippling embrace.

"Oh, smashing, poppit! Brilliant!" Aunt Vivi cried.

"Vivian, let the poor girl go. She's turnin' blue!" Clementine's father, Cleavon, then came to the rescue. Aunt Vivi quickly re-released her.

"She got it, Cleavon!" Vivi said excitedly.

"Ya did? Heck, that's great, baby doll!" he said with a prideful smile, practically swelling with it, going over and giving her a gentle hug. This was more than welcome compared to Vivi's death grip.

"We have to celebrate!" Vivi clapped her hands.

"Not tonight. Maybe another time, all right?" Clementine said, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Ya sure, Clem?" Cleavon asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I want to rest for now," she said with a smile down at the two adults.

"All right. If that's what ya want, we can do it on yer birthday. It's only a week away after all," with that, Cleavon retreated back into the living room and dragged Vivi along with him.

As Clementine walked along the hall towards her bedroom, her brothers Rollo & Nigel ambushed her and pined her against the wall near their rooms.

"All right, Warwick, we're not lettin' ya go until we've got the truth!" Rollo pretended to threaten, mocking the dialect the old American detective films. "Did ya get the job?"

"Mmyeah, see! Did ya?" Nigel piped in, also going along with his twin's mimic slang.

"Yes, yes! I admit it! Now I'm to retreat to prison where I'll never do it again!" Clementine played along, breaking loose and running down to her room and shutting the door behind her.

"That's what we thought," the twins called down after her, letting out satisfied laughter as they each went into the separate rooms.

Nigel and Rollo had recently become obsessed with American noir films, quoting and mimicking them day and night. It was pretty amusing to watch them take on the traits of the dark-haired and dark-eyed detectives, when they were young British men with flaxen blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But that didn't mean they weren't good at it. And it must've been nice for Cleavon to see his sons so enthralled in American culture. Being that half of their lineage comes from America.

* * *

**Author's Note** : This chapter focused more on my character's personal life: her friendship with Karen, who is totally kick arse **XD**, and her family life. Dude, her Aunt is crazy, huh? And I adore her daddy! **-** Her brothers are-… myeah. **oo** Anywho… the next chappie I'm gonna have Clementine chill with Harry, Karen's hubby. Nothing wrong, just conversation. My character's not like that, people! Well, hope y'all are enjoying it so far. And I'm going to be having Prime Minister David and Clementine meet face to face in the next chappie as well, and it's gonna be good… hopefully. XP Ok, the normal routine: Read/Review/Flame (optional). Cheers! **:D**


	3. Chapter 3 What You Turned Out To Be

**"Christmas Is All Around"  
****Chapter 3**

* * *

_Sunday afternoon, December 19.  
_

_-  
_

"_I've looked at love from both sides now, from give and take, and still somehow… It's love's illusions I recall, I really don't know love at all…_" the boom box speakers spouted out the soft singing of Joni Mitchell, Clementine sitting on the windowsill and staring silently out the crisscrossed glass pane. "_Tears and fears and feeling proud, to say 'I love you' right out loud, dreams and schemes and circus crowds… I've looked at love that way…_"

Joni Mitchell was one of her personal favourites, as well as Karen's, and the other artist being the late-great George Harrison.

The phone then rang three times before stopping, admitting that another family member in another room had picked it up.

"Oi, Clem! Telephone!" Rollo shouted, easily reaching her up in her second story room.

She got up from her window seat perch and walked over to the bedside table, picking up the fifties-style telephone.

"I've got it, Rollo!" she yelled back at her brother. There was a click and the call was all hers. "Yes?"

"Hello, Clem. It's Harry," the male voice on the other end answered.

This was a bit of a surprise, since it was Karen who'd said she would call today. Not that Clementine and Harry weren't good mates, she was just even more so with Karen.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked.

"Well, Karen is taking the kids out for some shopping. And I was wondering if you come along with me to pick out something for her, you being her best friend and all," he asked, sounding as if he didn't expect her to agree.

"Sure. I could stand to stretch my legs. Should I drive over or you come get me?" she smiled.

"Thanks very much, Clem. I'll come over in about twenty minutes, is that all right with you?" he said, sounding very pleased.

"That's fine. See you then."

They hung up, Clementine hurrying over to her closet to change out of lounging wear. It **was** two o'clock on a Sunday afternoon, and she'd almost given up going anywhere that day.

* * *

"Well, she likes blue things. It's her favourite colour," Clementine thought aloud, briefly glancing at the clothing racks that she and Harry passed by. 

"I know **that**, Clem. What else does she like?" he rolled his eyes.

"Joni Mitchell. Bet you didn't think to get her a CD, did you?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh of course. That's brilliant," he slapped a hand to his forehead, then excusing himself to make a trip to the electronics department.

She, however, did not follow along and merely mingled about in the petite clothing section. She picked up a few tops and skirts to look them over, only to put them back on the rack. It was usually impossible to find things she absolutely loved.

A few minutes passed and Harry returned with a shopping bag in his hand.

"So what did you get her?" she asked, smirking.

"Stuff it and let's get some lunch. I'm starved," he laughed, leading her off in search of a good in-mall eatery.

* * *

_Monday morning, December 20._

_-_

"Name please?" an elderly woman asked as Clementine walked into one of the foyers.

"Warwick, Clementine."

"Ah, yes. Here you are. If you'll come with me, I'll take you in to see the Prime Minister," the woman nodded for Clementine to follow her, walking down a series of hallways until finally reaching the Prime Minister's office. The woman knocked on the door before opening it.

"The replacement secretary is here, Prime Minister," she said to the man bent over at the desk.

Clementine sucked in a silent breath as she raised her eyes to get a look at him. He also appeared to be a little taken aback as well.

"Um, hello, Miss…" he began.

"Warwick, sir," she offered him.

There was a brief pause before the elderly woman spoke up and excused herself. She left the room, casting a suspicious glance back at the pair still in the room. Clementine spoke first.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" he said, as if snapping back from some stupor. "Take these down to Jenkins and have them copied. Come back when you're done," he instructed, sounding almost desperate just to get her out of the room.

"Yes, sir," she smiled through her teeth, her left eye twitching, a little peeved that he didn't seem to want to see her. She wasn't **that** repulsive was she?

She went up and took the small stack of papers from his desk and swiftly left the room, shutting it harder than necessary. Once at a safe distance from his door, Clementine fell back against the wall and slowly exhaled the breath she'd held since she'd entered that office.

**_That's_**_ Karen's brother?_ her mind exclaimed. _I'm going to get her for this! Of all the sneaky–_ she hit the back of her head on the wall. _Here I was thinking he was some buck-toothed dink, and he turns out being like **that**,_ she glanced back down the hall, before gathering up her poise and continuing down the hall down the next office to go about her duties.

Meanwhile, back down the hall… David was also in a state of bewilderment.

_I can't go and fire this one. I'm stuck with her…_ _I'm going to get Karen for this, _he thought, resting his head on the desktop. He then let out a low groan of frustration. "Why do I get all the good-looking girls as secretaries?" he questioned aloud, a little louder than he'd have liked. _Perfect,_ he sighed as he then banged his head on the edge of the desk, then cursing in a hushed voice and putting a hand over the spot he'd hit.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Weee! I love being able to bend characters to my whim. It's just so much fun, ain't it? Anywho… can you guess yet how Clementine feels about David? Can ya? Huh, huh? …. Though so. ;) Okie-day, I'm not sure where I'm gonna go in the next chappie, but I can only hope it'll be good. Hope I've been able to please you people so far. Alrightly then, the normal routine: Read/Review or Flame (optional). Cheers! **:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Things We Almost Say

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 4**

* * *

_Monday evening…_

_-_

"Hello?" Karen answered the phone.

"Oh, 'ello there, lovely!" Clementine greeted sarcastically.

"Clem? Hi! How was the first day? My brother didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"No… but you're going to get it hard though."

"What'd I do?" Karen asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Come now, Clem, you're being silly. There was no ulterior motive here. It's not like you're taken by him or anything like that."

There was silence on the other line, Clementine obviously having been cornered.

"Of course not! That's absolute bull honky!" Clementine scoffed, laughing uneasily.

"Bull honky?" Karen sounded puzzled.

"It's American slang," Clementine said hastily. "I've got to go now! Goodbye," and with that, she promptly hung up.

Karen set the phone back down on the receiver, though having to pick it right back up as it rang again.

"Hello?" she answered again.

"It's David," her brother's voice came through the earpiece.

"Oh! How are you, David?" she said with a smile.

"Fine. Listen, I've got to talk to you," he began.

"Yes? Oh! And how's your new secretary? I heard she started today," she tried to divert the subject.

"Just fine. In fact, she's the one I wanted to talk about," he said.

"What's wrong? She didn't cause any trouble did she?"

"No, no. She's perfect… I mean, the work she does is perfect! Yes, well… I specifically told you I wanted someone older," he fumbled with his words, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"She **is** older. Two years senior to that last girl I believe," she said thoughtfully.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well it's a little too late to take back the job from her, isn't it? Unless you want to be an arse about it and fire her anyway…" she pretended to ponder.

"No! Um, I mean… no, I suppose I'll just have to make due with this girl. She is highly qualified and everything you said she was," he chuckled nervously. "Well, I best be off. Papers to sign, people to see. Goodbye and love, sis," he said hurriedly, quickly hanging up his end of the line.

She hung up as well, pausing for a moment before walking away from it. A sneaky smile then spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked her, having just walked into the room.

"Oh nothing," she said, still smiling.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" he gave her a suspicious stare.

"Me? Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?"

"Oh never mind. I'm off for the office," he said, giving her a kiss as he passed by to head out the door. "Just don't ruin anyone's lives, darling," he called back before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Damn her!" Clementine threw herself onto her bed, rubbing her temples as she slowly began to gather her thoughts. "Ok, so your boss is a **bit** of a looker. Whoop-di-fucking-do! You can handle this! You're a grown woman, aren't you?" she told herself. "But then again… he did have such nice blue eyes… No! Stop it! Don't think like that!" she scolded, smacking the sides of her head. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Warwick! Be a woman, and pull yourself together."

"Who're ya talking to, angel?" a voice came from behind the door. It was her father.

"Myself?" she answered stupidly.

"Well, when ya finish the conversation, come on down for some lunch. Vivi made beef and noodle soup, yer favourite," Cleavon said, the sound of his footsteps retreating back down the hall following next.

She groaned with embarrassment, rolling onto her stomach and mumbling out some form of speech.

* * *

_Tuesday morning, December 21._

_-_

"Biscuits ahoy, sir," Clementine plopped the silver tray onto the desk, giving a cheesy toothy smile. "Is there anything else I can get you, oh English Master?" she asked, muttering the last three words under her breath.

"No, no. That'll be all, Clementine," David smiled. "And thank you for the 'Master' bit. Quite nice, I suppose," he winked.

She froze in mid turnaround, slowly looking back at him.

"You welcome," she answered. "Pissant," she muttered even quieter.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing," she hissed through her teeth.

"Clementine," he called after her. "I'd like to ask you something," he said.

"Yes?"

"Well, it is a bit awkward working so close to one another day in and day out. And I think we should get to know one another."

She gave him a suspicious look, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"All right. What do you want to know?" she asked, closing the door and taking a seat on the desk. They looked back at one another, silent for about one moment.

"Well, um… where do you live?"

"You're not going to send a team of assassins after me, are you?" she crossed her arms.

"No, no. Of course not," he chuckled nervously, holding up his hands in defense. "Just a wonder."

"I would prefer not to tell you," she said.

"Please?"

She heaved a sigh, putting one leg over the other, and subsequently he averted his eyes downward.

"I still would rather not."

"All right, then when's your birthday?"

"This Friday, Christmas eve."

"Oh, that's got to be a lovely time," he said. She looked to be think this over for a moment, before letting a smile appear.

"Yes. I suppose it is," she agreed.

There was a pause in the air before another question was put forth.

"Um… well, what music do you like?"

"Joni Mitchell, and—"

"Oh! Joni Mitchell, my sister's a fan of her as well."

"I know," she nodded. "— and George Harrison, as in I like him too… but best of course," she said, unable to hold back a smile.

"Really?" he smiled, pleased he had gotten some information out of her.

"Yeah. I'm a real sucker for his song 'Beautiful Girl'. Like, just hearing the first thirty seconds, I'm all lovey-dovey and all that silly shit," she said, becoming a little uneasy for telling him all this. "It's a shame I don't own the album though," she added.

"It's not silly. He's a very accomplished artist, and I suppose he has that effect on a lot of people."

"Too right. You're just saying that," she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm a friend of your sister's."

"I know, but I'd like to," he said. "And- it's only suitable you feel that way with that song- because you are…" he trailed off.

She looked at him with a smug expression on her face, a little intrigued as to what he had to say.

"I'm what?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he glanced back at her, pretending that he hadn't heard her. "Well, it was nice talking with you, and I'm sorry but I do need to discuss some things with, um… yes," he stumbled with his words.

"Right, sir," she said, getting up and crossing over to the door.

As soon as she shut the door, he clapped his hands over his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Pathetic," he muttered, following with a small string of curses at for the stupid way he'd handle himself.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Hi-diddley-ho, neighborinos! - Liking it so far? Hope so. And isn't Karen just too wonderful? She's one of my favourite characters in the movie, besides the obvious… 3 Anywho, I kinda took from David's and Natalie's little talk in the movie and used it in my story. But it's not **exactl**y like it of course, 'cuz Clem didn't tell him where she lived. I don't live in England **(oh how I wish otherwise!)**, so I didn't want to get any of the places wrong. Wouldn't want any British folks angry with me. They're crafty… in the good way by all means shifty eyes Okie-day, on with the normal routine: Read/Review/Flame **(optional)**. Cheers! **:D**


	5. Chapter 5 Dancing With Myself

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 5**

* * *

_Tuesday evening…_

_-  
_

"— It's all most enough to make you feel patriotic. So here's one for our arse-kicking prime minister. I think he'll enjoy this. A golden oldie for a golden oldie," the woman's voice on the radio faded out as the song '_Jump For My Love_' came on.

"Christ, he isn't **that** old," Clementine mumbled to herself, clacking away at the computer's keyboard. "That is quite catchy."

She then began tapping her feet to the music, unknowingly typing to the rhythm as well.

Before she knew it, she was up and dancing about the room to the music.

'_I'm such a moron!_' she laughed at herself, spinning out the door and into the hallway.

She practically hopped down each step, leaping over the last four and then shuffling into the next room where she plowed right into something sturdy.

"Oh fuck! Wanker, bugger, shitting, arsehead and hole!" she groaned, instinctively putting both hands over her forehead. Once she opened her eyes, she immediately felt her face heat up as it began flushing a mortified pink. "David?" she exclaimed, wincing from the pain as she raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"Come here often?" he chuckled nervously.

"No, I was just working late and- and I was coming down the stairs too fast I suppose…" she mumbled, getting from off the floor and onto her knees. "AH!" she yelped, bowing her head down and putting her left hand back over it.

"Are you all right?" he asked, lifting her chin up to get a look at her forehead. "My god, you're bleeding!" he gasped, helping her up to her feet. "Come on, I'll get you fixed up."

He led her through the nearby room and up the other flight of stairs, glancing over at her every few seconds.

"Really, it's fine. I'll walk it off."

"No, no. I insist," he said, ushering into his bedroom and on into the bathroom. "I'm terribly sorry for this," he pointed to the cut on her forehead. "I guess my nose is pointier than I previously thought," he tried to joke. "That's what I get for inheriting most of my mother's side of the family, God bless her."

"I suppose," she mumbled, holding her head straight so he could apply the bandage. "Apparently everyone's still abuzz about your recent patriotic little speech two weeks ago," she said in effort to make conversation.

"Yes. I guess this means they like me."

"And to show their appreciation, they dedicate a song to you on the radio. '_A golden oldie for a golden oldie_', I believe were the words."

"Ah, yes, well…" he smiled, finally applying the band-aid over the cut. He held his hand in position for a moment, his fingertips upon her forehead.

"What were you going to say to me yesterday… about that song I told you I loved?" she asked bluntly, this having been nagging at her ever since. He remained silent. "All right, don't answer then. It was only a harmless question after all," she said, making to walk out of the bathroom. But she stopped, a hand resting against the doorframe.

She turned back around, looking him right in the eyes.

"Hope that doesn't get infected, or anything like that," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the band-aid too," she said with a polite smile.

At that moment, she got the impulse to leap forward with her arms wrapped around his neck and plant a kiss right on his lips. She didn't really know why, but it was as if something had been awoken within her… something that had been asleep all her life.

"I better be off," and with that, she left.

He watched her leave, suddenly getting the urge to chase after her and carry her in his arms back into the room. But he didn't. He just switched off the bathroom light and walked over to the bed, falling onto it face first then mumbling something that sounded like '_Absolutely pathetic_'... or '_Affolooly paffeffic_'.

* * *

"Hey angel, what's that on yer forehead?" Cleavon asked his daughter as she got into the car. 

"Just a little scrape. Nothing to worry yourself about," she assured him.

"How'd it happen?" he asked, still persistent.

"I merely bumped heads with someone, that's all. Their nose must've been pointier than they though," she said, a small smile creeping along her lips.

"Musta been," he commented, turning the steering wheel to head down the next street. "How was work today, besides that a'course?"

"Just fine, even that little calamity wasn't so bad…" she trailed off, smiling slightly bigger out the window.

Clementine lay on her bed, facing upward to the white ceiling. One hand was resting on her forehead over the band-aided cut, her fingertips running over the places where his had once roamed. She could still see the concentrated look on his face as he went about the simply task of applying the band-aid.

_Fuck and damn me for dancing down those stairs like a complete fool,_ she cursed herself. _God only knows what he must have thought of me… 'what an utter and complete fool she is', that's what!_ she closed her eyes. "Damn love and all. Just damn the whole bloody thing…" she muttered.

Since she'd gotten home, all she could think about was David and that charming face of his… and those sweet eyes…

"Fucking hell!" she grumbled, bouncing her legs into the air then letting them fall back down onto the bed. "Why him?" she questioned oratorically.

In no way, throughout her many dating experiences, had she ever felt this strong about any one man. David was just like any other man his age, or any age. But there was that certain something… the something that seemed to make her want to wrap herself within his embrace and never leave it. There was, however, no possible way at the moment for her to find out how he felt in return. She had to know if she was in pursuit of a 'grail', or if he felt the remotely the same way about her as she sincerely did for him.

"That settles it!" she sprang straight up, now sitting upright on her bed. "I'll do it tomorrow, when most everyone's gone home of course… but I will do it," she pledged.

Just then, the phone rang. She picked up right away.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Clem! It's Karen," the female voice on the other end responded cheerily.

"Oh, how are things?"

"Same old, same old, I suppose," Karen paused for a moment. "How are things at work?" she asked, seeming harmless.

Without thinking anything through, Clementine blurted out what she never intended to tell a soul until much later on.

"I've fallen for your brother."

"I'm sorry?" Karen said in disbelief.

"Oh, Karen, how am I going to tell him?"

"Just tell him right out. That's the only way to get through to that man, I can tell you," Karen advised.

"That's all? Really?"

"Really, really."

"Oh…" Clementine looked at the mouthpiece as if it were something extremely odd. "What did you call about?" she asked.

There was another pause on Karen's end.

"Oh, nothing after all… you just concentrate on that talk with David. And don't delay it! These things can't afford to be put off in the least!"

And with that, Karen hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Tee hee hee, Clementine was dancing and bumped into David, tee hee hee. Anyways… Karen is just the crafty little thing, ain't she? Can you now see why she is one of the best characters in the movie? Can you? Huh, huh? ….. that's what I thought in the first place. :D Well, let us just see what happens next, shall we? What lies ahead for Clementine and David? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, so there. **_(I'm such a jackarse, huh?)_** Okie-day, on with the normal routine: Read/Review/Flame **(optional)**. Cheers! **:D**


	6. Chapter 6 A Kiss Unseen

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 6**

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon, December 21._

_-_

"Just who do you have to screw in this place to get some service," David remarked jokingly, getting quite a rise out of the other members of the meeting.

Choosing that moment to enter, Clementine backed into the room with a cart of drinks for the meeting. The laughter subsided and turned into a casual snickers and suggestive smiles. David, however, looked thoroughly embarrassed.

She looked around at the group, and then down at her shirtfront to be sure nothing was dribbling down it. Positive she was OK, she made her way around the table handing out refreshments and such. When she came to David, they paused staring at one another for a moment.

"Water," she said, setting down the glass over on the table.

For a brief moment, he caught the familiar scent of vanilla emanating from her. It suited her well. As she was leaving, he could have sworn she lingered in the doorway only to cast one last glance his way before disappearing out the door.

"Right, where were we?" he said, then going about continuing on with the meeting.

* * *

"Fuck, that was beyond pathetic!" Clementine muttered angrily to herself. She wheeled the cart back to the kitchen, making her way to some other part of the building to amuse herself until she was called upon again. "And just what as so funny?" she went on. Coincidentally, she was passing by David's office when she heard the phone ringing.

It being partly her job, she went on in and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is David in?"

"Not at the moment, Karen, he's in a meeting. But I can tell him you called once he's out."

"Is that you, Clem?"

"Depends. Who wants to know?"

There was a pause on Karen's end, mostly likely due to some eye rolling and shaking of the head.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked. It was now Clementine's turn for a pause, but hers was the tongue-tied type.

"No," she admitted.

"You bugger, why not?" Karen demanded.

"Like I said to you a moment ago, he's in a meeting."

"All right, all right. Tell him once he gets back to the office, promise me?"

Clementine paused again.

"Are you still there?" Karen said to be sure.

"Yes, I am. But I've got to go now. Important business you understand," Clementine answered, also now going about ending the conversation.

"Oh, no you don't."

"I'll tell David you called, I promise. Ta, Karen!"

And with that, Clementine hung up the phone. Letting out a sigh, she leaned over the desk and shut her eyes briefly as a habit of relieving herself of stress.

_Fucking hell!_ she cursed mentally, bringing her fist down firmly upon the desk. "Why?" she questioned aloud.

Unknown to her for the time being, David was standing right outside the door and was watching her. He felt particularly bad for peeping in at her like this, but he could also see it wouldn't be very wise to go in. She didn't look exactly friendly right then.

_What's she so upset about?_ he wondered to himself.

But now, for perhaps the first time since she'd started working there, he actually fully noticed her features: the way her long auburn hair fell down her shoulders and back, how the muscles in her arms tensed up, and even the silly way she scrunched up her nose when she didn't like something (which she as doing at the moment). He then decided he best go on in, before somebody outside noticed his continual gawking.

"Clementine," he said to her cautiously, keeping a safe distance just in case she might lash out with a fist or two. He causally, yet unknowingly, shut the door behind him.

"Yes, sir?" she straightened her posture, inhaling and exhaling a breath before turning around to face him.

In an instant, she found herself unable to take her eyes from his gaze. Her unintentionally harsh browns now becoming soft as she continued to stare right into his china blues. She felt like a fucking prat for behaving this way, as she suspected were his thoughts of her as well. But that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Is– everything all right?" he asked, taking her silence as a sign that he was in the clear to move closer to her. He'd been inwardly hoping he'd be able to.

She nodded in answer, forcefully managing to tear away from his mesmerizing stare. She hadn't wanted to, not at all, but she couldn't risk looking like a bloody sphinx in front of him. That was the last thing she needed. She then quietly started walking away, making sure her eyes remained focused downward so she wouldn't be tempted by those charming eyes again. But she paused before she reached the doorway, slowly turning back towards him. She caved and lifted her head to look into his eyes once more. It was like he was the drug, and she the pathetic addict. He then came over to standing before her, almost looking her right in the eyes. She almost equaled his height.

_My God… she's beautiful,_ he thought fondly, unconsciously leaning forward in closing the gap between them. Although, he couldn't help but notice the sadness in her face. He wondered what could possibly make a girl like this look unhappy.

He stopped himself, almost within three inches from her face. Something in the back of his mind was preventing him. And that something was most likely Natalie. But they weren't together or anything of the sort, they'd merely been coworkers.

His thoughts were then cut short by the new presence now pressing against his lips. It was Clementine, shattering any remaining thoughts of Natalie, or anything else for that matter. His eyes fluttered shut, his hands reaching forward and gently taking hold of her shoulders. Right then, nothing mattered but the two of them and the moment they were now sharing.

_I can't believe I did it!_ her mind sparked anxiously. _Fucking bloody hell, what've I gotten myself into?_ she wondered frantically.

Just then, the door swung open. Luckily they'd been standing in the right place, for the door opened so it hid them from the entering secretary's view.

"Prime Minister?" she called into the room. This immediately awoke David and Clementine from their trance, forcing them apart and quickly compose themselves. They waited quietly behind the door until the secretary gave up and shut the door again to go in search of David elsewhere.

He turned stared back at Clementine, as if he were about to say something. But she beat him to it.

"I best be getting back to work. They'll be wondering where I'd gotten off to," she spoke softly, still a tad dazed from their kiss. She started to walk out, but paused as she set one foot out past the threshold. "And Karen called. She wanted to talk to you," and with that, she hurriedly departed and practically jogged down the left hall.

David stumbled backward till he hit his desk, then leaned back against that. He heart was still beating rapidly. It was amazing. He was acting like a teenage schoolboy who'd just gotten his very first kiss. He could still feel her lips pressed to his, the warm sensation refusing to diminish. He then came into a realization, something he couldn't help but give off a goofy smile about.

"I think I'm actually in love with her…" he said, positively stupefied by this newly discovered bona fide fact. "I'm in love."

* * *

**Author's Note** : I don't think there's a lot to be said that hasn't already been said, do you? …… thought not. Anywho, I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out. As a cute side note, I was listening to the _Love Actually_ soundtrack while writing this. "_Glasgow Love Theme_" by Craig Armstrong, to be exact! **-** that's such a pretty song. **3** Okie-day, on with the normal routine: Read/Review/Flame **(optional)**. Cheers! **:D**


	7. Chapter 7 Rumors Roamin' 'Round

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 7**

* * *

_Thursday morning, December 23._

_-_

"— And that's not the half of it!"

"He's just like all other men. Out chasing every bit of tail that comes even remotely their way."

"Too right! I'm surprised we didn't catch them snogging off in a corner someplace one day. Did you see the way he looked at her? It was obvious what his intensions were!"

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"I heard from Mary that she caught him and that new catering girl making eyes at one another."

"No!"

"Yes! The day she walked into his office, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost! I swear, they should watch themselves."

"At least she's not as big as that last girl, no real offense meant, but at least this one has normal thighs. But she's as flat as a board, she could pass for a man if she had a mind to."

"She does have lovely brown hair though, the straight style suites her."

"Yes it does… but why can't he fancy a girl with a normal body? This one's got no tits, and the other had tree-trunk thighs."

"Well, he can't go and redistribute this one, now can he? He's probably going to want to be quiet about this. He really has no choice about the matter."

"But think about the poor girl's feelings! The dear thing would be crushed. That Natalie girl looked like she was about to cry once the news about her relocation had gotten to her. And this new one isn't exactly the proper lady type who would take things lying down. Am I right?"

The female employees rattled on with their nonsense conversation, another rumor being spun every minute. And just outside the door Clementine was pressed against the wall, listening to every they were saying.

_He's in love with another girl?_ This the only thing from their conversation that stuck. Her mind began leaping to different conclusions, not entirely caring how irrational they were. _But– how? No… it can't be true,_ she tried to convince herself. "No!" she said to herself, then dashing off down the hall to get away from the women's hurtful words.

She would have to avoid him whenever going anywhere near his office and all contact with him. She especially couldn't look him in those eyes of his, those sweet blue eyes. He'd been lying to her, and stabbing another in the back. Why had he lead her on like that when he was already emotionally involved with another girl? In her book, this was wrong. It may have not seemed that way to others, but she had her values and stuck by them.

* * *

_Thursday afternoon._

_-_

_What on Earth am I going to do?_ she wondered to herself.

As luck would have it, partly due to the fact she wasn't at all paying attention to where she was going, she ran right into David.

While mumbling obscene curses under her breath, she kept herself from looking up at him.

"Are you all right there, Clementine?" he asked politely. Oh, how she hated him right then. How dare her give such pleasantries with what he's doing to her!

"Don't call me that," she said, almost too quiet for him to hear.

"I'm sorry?" he said as he leaned in closer. She turned her head, catching the wafting scent of his aftershave. Was this all some horrible plot against her?

"I said… don't call me that," she repeated.

"Well, then what shall I call you?"

"Miss Warwick, if you don't mind," she paused. "I know about Natalie. All about the two of you," she said, biting down hard on her bottom lip in effort to keep herself from crying.

David looked down at her, a little embarrassed, and a little ashamed.

"Clementine, it's not what you think. Allow me to—"

"I said do not call me that!" she yelled, unable to fully control the volume of her voice.

Before she or David knew what had happened, he found himself flattened against the opposite wall with great pain over the region of his right eye. She just stared at him, her bottom lip bleeding, and small tears beginning to form on the corners of her eyes.

"I'm giving you my two-weeks notice, as of two-weeks ago," she said calmly, as if the preceding event hadn't happened. "Goodbye, David," she said, desperately fighting back her tears, then turning on her heels and continuing down the hall. She **had** to get out of there.

* * *

_Thursday evening._

_-_

"You quit! But why, my poppit!" Vivi asked Clementine.

"Creative differences," Clementine offered up, not at all wanting to continue the conversation.

"Oh come now, tell me, won't you?" Vivi begged.

"No, Auntie!"

"What's with all the ruckus?" Cleavon asked, stepping into the foyer from the sitting room.

"M'ya! We can't hear ourselves think!" Rollo piped in.

"What's with all your bellowing?" Nigel added.

"Oh why don't you two little buggers fuck off!" Clementine shouted, running up the stairs, half in tears, and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Hello?" there came a knock at her door.

"I thought I told you two to go and—" she stomped over to the door and threw it open, only to reveal her father.

"I could go if you'd like, Angel. Just say the word," he smiled at her. How could she turn him away now?

Before she could stop herself in effort to preserve her strong appearance, she leapt forth and wrapped her around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder, her begs for help muffled by the plain cotton fabric of his shirt.

"It's gonna be all right now, honey. Just let it out, shhh… I'm here," he hushed her, gently patting her back to calm her.

After about a few minutes of this, Clementine and Cleavon went over to the bed and sat down for a talk.

"Now, would you tell Daddy what's the matter?" he asked. She said nothing. "Does it have to do with work?" he guessed. She nodded a yes. They were both quite for a moment before she spoke up, taking in a breath before going ahead.

"Did you ever doubt that Mum wasn't the one?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Not for one second! And if she'd objected, I'd of clubbed her on the head and dragged her on back ta America," he joked.

"I'm being serious, Dad."

"So am I!" he said in defense. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"What I meant was… I– I really think that this one man is **the** one for me. But—"

"— But there's another girl, am I right?" he cut her off. She nodded sadly, trying to fight back the urge to cry again. "Well, if you think this feller's the one, you've gotta do somethin' instead of just sittin' here cryin'!"

"But I think he's in love with the other girl!"

"Really? Now this puts a little damper on my plan… but not enough to stop yer Ol' Man. No sir!" he said almost defiantly. "What's this girl like?"

"Well, I overheard some of the other girls say she was careless, but still quite pretty…" she said.

"Ha! You could beat that! You care a lot 'bout lots of things, and yer gorgeous! What kind of doubts would ya have?"

She smiled weakly at him, thankful he'd said what he'd said.

"You can't ever change the mind of someone in love," she mumbled, audible enough for him to hear.

"That's true," he admitted, then heaved a sigh as he looked over at her. "Then there's only one thing you can do now," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Go and tell this palooka ya love him, that's what!" he exclaimed.

She didn't answer, instead leaning over and putting an arm around his waist for a hug. He held her back, putting his head against her as she rested it on his shoulder.

"Why can't everyone else be as wonderful as you, Dad?" she said softly.

"Not everyone can be a God among mortal men, princess," he smiled.

* * *

"Hello, I am very busy and important, how may I help you?"

"And who says you're important, you big idiot?" Karen laughed, always enjoying teasing her big brother. But something in his voice seemed off to her. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Nothing really. You just sounded a little off just then."

"Oh. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he went on.

"I called because I wanted to know if you would somehow be able to come see the kids in their school play tomorrow night. If you can get away, that would be grand," she said.

"I don't know. Everything's so busy, and I'd have to get a car, then—"

"All right! You don't have to come. A simple 'I'm sorry, Karen, but I am unable to' would have sufficed just fine."

"Sorry, you know how I am."

"Oh how well I do, David," she giggled. There was a pause, Karen then sensing that something was indeed nagging at her brother. "Are you sure you're doing OK? You can tell me if there is anything, you know this," she offered.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I've told you I'm perfectly fine, excluding the normal stress a Prime Minister must deal with. Nothing out of the ordinary is wrong with me," he said, trying extra hard to hide the truth.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she hit the nail on the head.

"I've got to go now. I'll call you right back, I promise!" he said quickly, subsequently hanging up the phone. _Why does she have to be so smart?_ he wondered.

Karen had nailed his problem, almost. His troubles happened to concern two girls. Why were things choosing to be so difficult? Firstly, there was Natalie who was a breath of fresh air into the office and a darling to talk to. And then there was Clementine, foully sharp-tongued but with a sweet side that he'd only briefly experienced. How he wished he were in another man's shoes at this point. He felt obliged to choose one of them, but he didn't want to hurt either of them. But who would he have to leave?

_What am I going to do about Clementine? _he thought. He reached up, putting his fingers tips near his right eye and flinched a little. She could really pack a wallop._ She's quit on me now, and she is dead set in thinking– well… what she thinks…_ he went over in his mind. "How can I make her know I care about her?" he wondered. Then, an idea hit!

He picked up the phone and dialed up Karen's number.

"Karen? … It's David… Yes, yes, now listen. I need a favor…" he began.


	8. Chapter 8 All I Want For Xmas

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 8**

* * *

_Friday morning, December 24._

_-_

"Clem, you ready?" Nigel called through her bedroom door, rapping at the wood with his knuckles.

"I'm up! Just give me a few minutes!" she grumbled angrily, the sound of something hitting the door following shortly.

She knew she was lucky Nigel had agreed to take her down to retrieve her belongings she'd left at the offices, but she wasn't at all in a pleasant mood. And who **would** be in her situation?

Rolling out of bed, and walking over to her closet, she began rummaging for something decent to put on. She wasn't really in the mood to impress anyone, so it didn't really matter if it was a baggy shirt and ripped jeans. Speaking of which, she decided on wearing her ripped jeans, but no baggy shirt. She picked out a plain black baby t-shirt. She grabbed her red leather handbag and long black coat as she went out the door, whistling for Nigel to follow her.

"Might want to fix your hair, Clem. You've got serious bed-head!"

Clementine pulled down the mirror for her passenger seat and retrieved a brush from her handbag, taking to carefully brushing out her long hair.

"What's with the natural look this morning? Usually you've got gobs upon gobs of make-up on," Nigel pointed out.

"I just didn't feel like putting any on. I was in a rush," she said.

There was a pause.

"So why did you quit?" he asked.

"Like I told Auntie, it was creative differences. Is that good enough for you?"

"As a matter of fact, not really. No," he answered. She cast him an annoyed glare, getting one back in return. He could be so childish at times.

"Well that's all you're going to get, and you can tell Auntie that too because I know she put you up to this," she said.

"Curses, foiled again! Yar matey, ye be too clever for this ol' seadog, yar! The Cap'n will not be pleased says I! Yar!" he went off into a pirate rant, as he often did with other vernaculars as well.

"All right, Blackbeard, just make the turn here and pull up to the gate," she instructed.

* * *

David was coming down the stairs, buttoning up his suit jacket, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a certain someone coming down the hall. Clementine was talking with one of the female employees about something, with a young blonde man standing behind her looking a little bored.

_Just who is this?_ David wondered, a little twitch fluttering in the corner of his right eye– although that could've been caused by the bruise covering the whole immediate right eye area. _No doubt some oafish boyfriend of hers,_ he frowned. _Brilliant._

"Thank you, Mary. I will miss you very much as well. You'll tell the others I sent my love? I can't stand heartfelt goodbyes really."

"I'll be sure to tell them you were in tears at the thought of never seeing them again," Mary smiled.

"You're a dear," Clementine gave her a hug. "I've got to dash now. Brother dearest here has to dump me off before meeting his girl," she said, nodding back at Nigel.

David then let out a huge sigh, surprisingly relieved that the blonde gentleman wasn't a boyfriend. Which was odd, because he'd never felt such a complete and utter hatred for someone he didn't even know. After Clementine left, he went back up to his room to think for a moment.

"I do hope they found the place all right, with Karen's directions and all," he said to himself. "God, I hope this works."

* * *

"Clem, luv, some things came for you while you were gone," Vivi informed Clementine as she came in the front door.

"Some things?"

"Yes. Quite a lot of them actually."

Clementine looked a bit confused, but continued up the stairs with a little spring in her steps. She backed into the bedroom, removing her coat and hanging on the hook just inside the doorway. Once she turned around, she felt as if she'd been knocked back with unbelievable force. Practically covering every space in her room were dozens upon dozens of different coloured roses. They were absolutely spectacular! She carefully stepped forward, slowly looking around at all the roses. She was in complete awe. Soon, she came upon a single deep purple rose (the **only** one of its colour) with a white tag tied neatly to its stem.

_I'm sorry to lose such a unique rose from the garden. There will always be that empty space that nothing but that one rose could fill._

_I do care about you. Don't ever doubt that._

_— David._

She read the note over and over, trying to find some other conclusion as to what the note meant. It was also incredibly confusing to find a certain word that was scratched out thoroughly before David's name. It was 'love'. That one single solitary word was scribbled out in the same black pen used to write the whole small message; this one word caused her to succumb to tears.

"Fuck," she ran her fingertips over the dark wine-coloured petals. It was unbelievable, absolutely. "That fucking awful, piece of wonderful," she began to sob, putting a hand over her eyes and fell to sit on her bed. "I can't believe he did this. **Why** would he do this? **How** could he do this!" she wondered aloud.

Everything was happening so fast now, nothing making sense in the process.

* * *

_Friday afternoon._

_-_

"You've got to tell me. Why did you need to know her address?"

"I've already said so," David said to her.

"It wasn't a very good explanation," Karen replied. "Do you love her?" she asked bluntly. He didn't know quite how to react. So, he said the first things that came to mind.

"I do," he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that. But… did you just say, that you **did** love Clementine?" she wanted to be sure. His silence said all she needed to know. "And I know for a fact, that she cares about you too. Even though she doesn't show it," she added. This was a more than welcome fact to him.

The two then said their goodbyes, hanging up their phones.


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Birthday

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 9**

* * *

_Friday afternoon._

_-_

By now, and by no less than a miracle, Clementine and family had managed to find assorted pots and vases of every size and have every single rose within her bedroom. But she asked specifically asked that the purple rose be in a vase by itself. The scent the collected gorgeous flowers created was beyond exquisite.

"Keep this beau around, Clem. If he has enough money for these, then he's got enough to lavish certain family members as well, eh?" Rollo nudged her with his arm, winking uncontrollably.

"Who is this chap anyway? You've never mentioned having anybody lately," Nigel pointed out.

"Yes, dear, tells us who this mystery man is?" Vivi asked excitedly. Clementine just stared back at them all, silent as a church mouse– and feeling as small was one at the moment.

"I'm going down to the study, and I'd like to be alone" she said, turning and leaving the bedroom and the family behind.

She ventured down the stairs, swinging around the post to quickly make it down the right hallway to the study.

* * *

_Friday evening._

_-_

David brought a briefcase into the sitting room, setting down on the coffee table beside the yellow-embroidered white couch. Opening up the case, he began gradually sifting through the trite Christmas cards from friends and staff. The only thing remotely different about was the cover image on the front of each card. When he reached a card with the picture of a snowman against a blue background, something else caught his eye. It was a plain white envelope with one only his name written on the front. Curiosity prevailed and he picked it up, carefully tearing open the top. Inside, it was a single sheet letter. He read is silently, still wondering as to who had sent it to him.

_David,_

_I can't believe I'll mail this, but the things in this letter must be said. First off, I'm sorry for what I did that day. You have a souvenir to remember by. I was not myself and it was only on impulse that I did it. But that doesn't mean you didn't deserve it at the time. And secondly, whether or not we ever see each other again, I'll never be able to get you out of my mind._

_With Love,_

_Clementine_

"With love…" he was in a state of blissful disbelief. Setting the letter aside, he picked the snowman Christmas card back up and looked at it for a moment as he turned it over again and again.

"… Happy birthday, dear Clem, Happy birthday to you!" the family broke into a cheer, urging Clementine on to make her birthday wish on the cake's candles.

"Come on, luv! Blow them out," Nigel and Rollo said in unison.

"Wish fer money," Cleavon offered jokingly. "Or happiness, whichever seems better to you."

"Just make it a good one," Vivi suggested, casting a rolling of the eyes at her brother-in-law.

Clementine smiled back at them all, before looking back down at the brightly lit cake. She leaned in closer, still keeping a safe distance from the flames. A single, unnoticeable tear fell onto the white frosting.

I wish I knew how David felt about my letter, she wished in silence, blowing the candles out in one breath. At that exact moment, there came a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she offered, getting up from the table and crossing into the entry hall.

"Who is it, Princess?" Cleavon called from the dining room.

She opened the door, the sight standing there on the doorstep nearly taking her breath away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," David said, staring back at her with utmost sincerity in his eyes. Behind him stood a bodyguard.

"I see you have company as well," she said, a weak smile of disbelief. Behind her appeared her family, looking at David in amazement.

"Is that who I think it is?" Vivi asked, pointing a finger at him.

"I believe he is, Vi," Cleavon answered her.

"Bloody brilliant," Rollo chuckled.

"Ditto!" Nigel added.

David and Clementine looked at them, wondering how to explain this.

"Uh… Auntie, Dad, Rollo, Nigel… this is the– Prime Minister," she introduced, feeling like a prat in doing so.

"We can see that, Clem. We're not blind!" Nigel said, getting hit in the back of the head by his twin.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. But I wanted to contact you on some– official business, and I didn't know your phone number. So I called up Karen and she—"

"All right, David. Don't try for a speed record or anything, or you'll give yourself a heart attack," she giggled, holding up a hand to interrupt him. "Kindly get to the point, if you please. It **is** my birthday," she said.

"Right, well… mind if I have a word with you in the car?" he asked her. "Private business, you understand," he said to her family.

"I'll bet," Rollo snickered, getting hit back in return from Nigel.

"Sure now. That's fine," Cleavon agreed. "Ain't it, Vi?" he asked. Vivi nodded in agreement.

"And we've got to be off. Our bonnie birds are waiting," Nigel spoke up. "Best love, Clem, and happy birthday to you. We'll see you later on," he leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek– as did Rollo– before the both of them walked out and hurried down the sidewalk to their cars.

Cleavon and Vivi went inside, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces, and shut the door on the two on the stoop. Clementine looked at David as if to say 'Well? Are we going or not?', getting an answer as he led her down the steps to the waiting car. When they got in, he instructed the driver to shut the window that separated the front and back seats. The driver did as we was told, turning on the radio up front as well to ensure privacy.

"There really isn't any important business to discuss, is there David?" she said, giving him a look that told him she knew it had all been a ruse.

"Well, I wouldn't say is **wasn't** important. Probably not of national importance, but… certainly of personal importance– to me," he stumbled through his sentence, quite nervous. "To be honest, I'm– well, I'm―"

"You're what?" she whispered, dearly hoping he would say what she was thinking he would say. She leaned towards him, their eyes locked.

"I read your letter," he trailed off. He then put a hand up to his right eye, wincing as a finger barely touched the area just under the eye. "And I don't hold a grudge for this," he added, making her blush with embarrassment

"I really am sorry for that," she apologized.

"Don't be," he smiled. "It's turned out to be quite the treasure."

There was a brief silence.

"Why do you care about **me**?" she asked, faint tears beginning to well at the corners of her eyes. He reached down and placed a hand on hers, then leaned forward so they were now cheek-to-cheek. "I love you," she murmured, turning over her hand and taking hold of his gently. So very long those words had been pent up inside her, and now all she had left to do was wait to see his reaction.

His answer came, in a more than perfect way. Carefully he glided over he face until his lips graced hers in a tender kiss, sealing the long awaited answer to both their questions. He'd found the girl for him, and she now knew that he truly adored her.

"Happy birthday, Clementine," he said softly through their kiss, then consecutively tightening the gentle grip between their hands.


	10. Chapter 10 The Infamous & Just Plain I...

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 10**

* * *

_Sunday afternoon, January 4._

_-_

The airport gate was jammed as usual, filled with hundreds of people waiting for their loved ones to arrive from their trips. One of the anticipators was Clementine, along with Karen and her two children who was also waiting for her husband Harry who had been away on business.

"I hear David's made great progress back there. You must be very proud," Karen said to Clementine, at the same time keeping an eye out for Harry.

"Yeah, he's special all right," she replied with a smile.

"Daddy!" Karen's daughter called out, pointing at a man now coming out of the gateway tunnel. Karen smiled weakly at him, motioning for him and the children to follow her.

"I'll see you later, Clem. Give my love to David, won't you?" she asked. Clementine nodded, waving goodbye to her and the family.

Just then, a whole volley of flashes exploded as a group of men came out of the tunnel. Among them was David, showing off his traditional Prime Minister wave. She pushed her way to the front of the crowds, forcing on a big smile to greet him. He spotted her right away, heading right for her.

"You look marvelous, Clem," he said, leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek. Subsequently, a camera flashed and caught the moment on film. "Anything new since I've been away?" he asked was the two of them followed the bodyguards through the crowds of people. She smiled weakly at him, still extremely happy to see him again… but the new news had to be told later. She didn't want to ruin their reunion. She would just tell him later, that's all.

Clementine followed David's car back to the mansion, now wanting to spend some time with him. It was quite odd; she'd never felt this kind of longing for someone before, not even for either of her parents. This made David all the more special to her, and only strengthened the hold he had on her.

* * *

As they crossed the halls to get to his office, hand in hand, she could have sworn she saw the infamous Natalie duck back into a doorway as they were coming up on one of the offices. But she dismissed it, going with the assumption that her mind was simply playing tricks on her.

Once they were inside David's main office, she immediately sat down on his desk, not wanting to bother with a normal chair.

"David?" she said, almost sounding cautious.

"Mmm?" he muttered, immediately diving into a pile of new paperwork on his desk. A Prime Minister's work was never done.

She paused for a moment, still partly unsure as to go through with this or not. But before she could utter another word, the door open and in walked Natalie. Clementine's posture stiffened as she sat perched on the desk, her eyes intently following Natalie as she crossed the room over to them.

"Tea and biscuits, sir," she said with a smile, setting the silver tray of chocolate-covered, vanilla-flavored biscuits and two teacups beside Clementine, and then bobbed down out of respect before leaving the room.

The second the door closed, Clementine turned a suspicious eye down at David.

"Yes?" he asked, lifting is head up once more as he realized he was being watched.

"When did she get back on this route?" she said, semi-cheerfully, through clenched teeth.

"Who?" he tried to be playful, but that wasn't entirely the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"Natalie, that's who. **The** Natalie," she said, noticeably less cheerful. He understood now.

"Well– they sort of sprung her back on me, you see, since they couldn't find a replacement on such short notice… after you quit on me," he tried to explain. Clementine picked up one of the cups of tea, taking a sip to distract herself. "You've got nothing to worry about, Clem," he assured her, getting up from his chair to stand before her, and took both her hands in his.

"I know I don't," she smiled, leaning forward to give him a light kiss on his nose. "Well, I best be off," she attempted to excuse herself, but was caught at her wrist by David.

"Now **I** have something to ask of **you**," he smiled mischievously, as if he had some sinfully clever plan in mind. "There's a party being arranged for me to sort of mingle and save face with all the political bigwigs, dreadful stuff all of it. And I was planning on braving it alone, but now that things have changed for the extreme better…" he looked at her with new great widened eyes, the blue all the more prominent, and bringing his lips together in a pout. "… Pretty please?" he then mimicked the wine of a small puppy wanting to be let back into the house, and he was quite good at it too.

"If I must," she conceded, as if she were doing him a great favor. "But don't pull that–" she pointed at his face, meaning his current expression, "– At the party. You dig?" she smiled.

"I dig," he answered, leaning forward and kissing her nose. "But don't be surprised if I can't keep it together around you. You know…" he bit at her, "… with you being a saucy little minx and all," he chuckled.

"You're terrible," she scolded, unable to hide her smile.

* * *

_Sunday evening._

_-_

David had digressed that the party would be the following evening and Clementine knew she would have to be on her best behavior. This would, of course, be her first big important party and she was determined not to embarrass David in anyway. That meant she would have to not be **entirely** herself. She was a very well brought up woman, but at times she wasn't exactly the subtlest person; that most likey came from her father's side of the family.

Clementine hopped up the steps of her family's flat's stoop and was about to put her key into the lock, when the door open for her.

"Oh, poppit, you're back from David!" Aunt Vivi said with her usual bright smile, though now she seemed a bit out of breath. This observation was justified by the fact she was carrying two black suitcases, one in each hand. "Your dad's inside," she nodded in back of her, squeezing past and on down the steps to her green station wagon.

Clementine went on inside the flat, at once bumping into her father.

"Hey, baby girl! David get back in one piece, no lost limbs or anythin'?" he asked, shifting the large green suitcase that was under his arm. Cleavon, much unlike Vivi, was as strong as an ox.

On many occasions he would tell a story about when he was a boy back in San Antonio, Texas, and how he'd pushed a tractor five times clear around the whole family ranch. But it had later been found out that the 'huge tractor' had been a mere motorcycle, and that he'd **ridden** it at top speed five times around the ranch. But the story was still fun to hear, even if it wasn't **completely** true.

"No, Dad, he's got everything securely attached," she assured him. "Where are you two off to so quickly? I though Auntie Marge wasn't having the wedding until next week."

"That's was we'd thought too, darlin'. But Ol' Marge done pulled a fast one and, as spur of the moment, decided she'd make everyone rush out and have it **this** weekend," he explained. Outside, Vivi honked the horn to signal they were going to run late. "Shit, that woman's impatient," he grumbled. "We'll call ya once we're in Paris, m'kay?" he smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "And the boys'll be outta town this weekend too. Taking their ladies on a little vacation I guess. Shucks, them two better tie those girls down quick or they'll never—" he was cut off by a blaring car horn. "Don't get yer fuckin' panties in a twist, Vi! I'm comin'!" he shouted.

He said one last goodbye before grabbing the other bag at his side then ran out the door to the car.

"Well… this is a bit of a pleasant surprise," Clementine said to herself, shutting the front door then retreating up to her own room.


	11. Chapter 11 Songbird

**"Christmas is All Around"  
****Chapter 11**

* * *

_Monday evening, January 5._

_-_

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" Clementine leapt down the stairs, ducked into the laundry room, then reemerging to remount up the stairs. But now she had an evening dress thrown over her shoulder. "And where the fuck is my fucking trench coat?" she dashed into her room, the door hitting the frame and bounced back to open back up. "Oh for the love of– Pete!" she yelped, just before tripping and falling, luckily, face down onto her bed. "Bugger!" she growled, quickly getting up and speed walking into her closet.

* * *

A black car pulled up outside the Warwick household; two men seated up front and one, David, in the back. David got out of the car, knocking on the front passenger window to call their attention.

"I'll just go inside to get her. Won't be a moment," he assured them, hopping up onto the stoop with a slight spring in his step.

He went to rap his knuckles on the crimson red door, but pause when he spotted a folded piece of paper tucked securely under the centered doorknob. He opened it up, the note reading: _The door is open, come right in. I'll be upstairs. Love, Clementine._

He smiled, pocked the note, then pushed open the door, and shut it behind him.

"Clementine?" he called. There was no answer. He then pursued an investigation of the premises.

* * *

"Oh Christ, NO!" she yelled, dropping the eyelash curler, and fanning herself with her hand. "Why am I even using this contraption? My sweet Lord!" she demanded of herself. "At least I got both done."

She lifted up the hem of her dress, hopping up and down on one foot as she went about to put on her shoes. "Why do I even want to bother with heels?" she groaned. But she knew exactly why she was bothering in the least; this made her smile, but it immediately faded as she teetered over and fell onto the floor. "Fuck!"

David looked up the stairs upon hearing the loud thump on the second floor.

"Clementine?" he called up, moving towards the base of the stairs. The response was the sound of shuffling, obscene cursing, and finally a door slamming. "Do you want me to come up there?"

"No, no!" her voice called down to him, her body unseen. Then, she slowly came walking down the hall and came to pause at the top of the stairs.

She wore a long black halter evening dress, a silk shawl draped over her shoulders, a small handbag with a skinny silver chain clutched in her hands, and flares of bright emerald green eye shadow around her contrastingly dark brown eyes. Going with the green facial theme, she also wore a silver diadem around her head with a small emerald gem at its center; her hair was now put up, held in position by a black clip, but let two stands fall and hang on either sides of her face.

"What are those?" were the first words that came from his mouth since he first saw her.

"Shoes?" she smiled. Her shoes were a pair of black leather, thick-heeled, lace-up combat boots with silver chains in place of normal laces. "They're my favourite," she said. He just stood there beaming back at her.

"They're… interesting?" he chuckled.

"You're so supportive, luv," she blew him a kiss as she came down the staircase. "Well… shall we?" she asked, curtsying playfully.

* * *

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? They're making me feel like a fucking alien?"

"Those boots aren't exactly helping, darling."

"Oh, I don't care. I don't! They're all just jealous, of course."

"And what else could it be?"

"You're just the epitome of hilarity, aren't you?"

The two exchanged hushed conversations in between the others with various political couples and big shots. But amidst them all, only one person sent a fiery twinge through Clementine's veins; for there stood Natalie, going around the room holding out a tray of food. David noticed her right off obviously, but held back the urge to walk over to her.

"You go off and mingle, David. I'll do some of that over here for a while," she said through clenched teeth; he didn't seem to notice her agitated demeanor.

He obliged her request, immediately making his way over toward Natalie. This sent Clementine's blood boiling over from jealousy. Instead of mingling like she'd said, she navigated her way through the crowd till she got close enough to David and Natalie without being seen but still able to hear when was being said.

"Long time no see, eh?" he said casually, chuckling with a fairly nervous hint to his voice. Clementine clenched her fists as he spoke, as if she were going to leap forth at that moment to belt him a few.

"It's nice to see you, David," Natalie smiled, looking to be very happy that he was talking to her. But Clementine wasn't at all happy.

"You making your rounds tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, kinda roped into it, I suppose," Natalie giggled, a faint pink blush rising over her cheeks. "But now it doesn't seem so bad, now that you're here." she added shyly. That did it!

"Come along, Casanova," Clementine swept over the two and whisked David off towards the exit. She caught a glimpse of David looking back for Natalie, but jerked him up in front of her and shoved him out the door. "Driver!" she yelled across the car park, enforcing this with a loud high-pitched whistle.

* * *

The drive back to Clementine's flat was a quiet one, with the exception for the low music from the radio up front. David was zoned out staring out the window, while Clementine sat with arms crossed over her chest and staring down at the carpeted flooring of the car. Once they reached the flat, David went around to open the door for her and went ahead up to the stoop while Clementine whispered something to the driver before going up to him with key in hand. When the car began to drive off, David looked a little worried.

"Where's he going?" he asked her.

"Calm down and come one inside," she said, turning the key in the lock and pushed open the door for them to enter the flat.

"Why did we leave so soon?" he inquired cautiously. "Not that I'm not grateful," he added.

"I was getting sick of all the funny looks from all those stuff-shirts," she said, motioning for him to follow her up the staircase.

They went to her room, where she told him to have a seat on the bed and wait till she changed. While she was hidden behind the closet's curtains, David began pondering what anything anyone had said would have unsettled her so that she would want to leave immediately. That didn't seem like her. But then again, they hadn't been together for that long. He got up from the bed and ambled over to the dresser where an impressive sound system sat. With curiosity, he rummaged through the wide selection of CD's and records. He picked an unmarked one, popped it in the player, then went back over to the bed and lay down on his back. When the music began, as if on cue, she emerged; she now donned a pair of dark purple sleeper-pants and a black tank top. Her hair was still up, but now in a high ponytail held with a bright red ribbon.

"I see you helped yourself," she said, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. They looked back at one another. "If you think this is going to change my mood—" she began, but was cut off by David's kiss. He broke away for a moment, to see her reaction, and began lip-syncing George Harrison's "Beautiful Girl".

She giggled lightly at his over-exaggerated expressions, bowing her head so that her forehead was now touching his.

"You're a moron," she said, trying her best to fake a serious tone. This didn't faze him. She slowly descended into a composed demeanor, staring steadily into his eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked, shifting her position so that she was now lying on her left side beside him, her head propped up by her hand.

He answered, slowly, with another kiss and pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his chestnut hair, which was currently streaked with a light amount of hair gel; for some reason, it was funny to her that he used hair gel. His hands traveled down her body, pausing at her hips, then cautiously proceeding down over her buttocks and resting themselves there. She was unsure if he was thinking what she thought he was, but she didn't really let it bother her too much… that is, until his hands went on the move again.

She broke the kiss and lifted her head a little ways back, giving him a look of surprise; she hadn't expected such eagerness for "exploration" on his part.

"Now look, you, I'm not one of those girls you can paw as you please. I'm a lady, and I expect to be treated like one," she shook a finger at him, trying to put on an air of earnestness.

"Absolutely, luv," he agreed.

She then rested her face down against his chest, trying to stifle her laughter. Lifting her head again, she rolled to the left of him and lay down at his side; she snuggled close, resting her left arm over him.

"You'd never hurt me… would you, David?" she asked. He paused for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't pull a club on you. Unless you deserved it, mind you," he said. She shook her head.

"I'm serious," she insisted, lifting herself up to look him right in the eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't," he assured her, gently pressing her back down onto the bed.

"Just be careful there, all right?" she warned.


End file.
